Forgotten mage
The Forgotten mage is a monster in Daemonheim released with the Dungeoneering skill. They attack exclusively with magic. Their combat levels vary, as do the magic robes they wear and the level of spells they cast. They will usually drop 2 pieces of the robes they are wearing (e.g. one wearing Roseblood robes may drop 2 pieces of Roseblood equipment), but on rare occasions, they may drop more or even none. They usually have high magic stats but fairly low life points. Forgotten mages have a special ability only shared by necromancers, mercenary leaders, reborn mages and Seekers: they could cast what looks like stat spy on players to temporary disable the cloaking effects of the shadow silk hood. This can be their most lethal spell if other humanoid monsters are in the room. Even though it deals no direct damage, it can cause multiple humanoid enemies to attack the affected player at once. The higher the mage's combat level, the more powerful the spells they can use. Forgotten mages also appear in Salt in the Wound. Tiers Below is a list of the spells that forgotten mages use with respect to their tier. As you see, the mages will use a greater variety of spells as their combat level goes up, though some of them will be of the same type (look at the tier 1 and tier 2 mage spells). Salve Forgotten Mages will just do the most basic curse spell, while Wildercress ones will also do addition Weaken Curse Spell, and Blightleaf ones will also cast a binding spell in addition to what the other mages cast. Higher tier mages tend to use more damaging spells, making it very dangerous for those with low magic protection. Tier 7 (Soulbell) mages will only cast the first high level curse Vulnerability), ecto mages will cast Enfeeble, and above that will cast all types of curses, including a very long-lasting Entangle. Be very careful with anything above runic (tier 9+); they use surge spells, which hit over 800 very commonly. Protect from Magic is recommended instead of food and ranged armour for these mages; even with cave morays and Tyrannoleather armour, it can be difficult to keep up with their high hits. For players with 90-100 combat, tiers 1-4 will generally be with other, higher level monsters, though on rare occasions a wildercress one will be either alone in a room or with very low level monsters. Duskweed (tier 6) and above mages will either be by themselves or with very low level monsters, due to the high damage they often cause. On some of the deeper floors, a level 90-100 player may encounter runic, spiritbloom, and even celestial mages dwelling alone in a room Location *Daemonheim all floors. Drops Monster-Specific drops These are only dropped by mages that are visibly holding them in their left hand. |} Magic Robes The mages usually only drop robes that they themselves are wearing (celestial mages can drop lower-tiered robes, such as spiritbloom), although which of these they drop is random. (It is possible for no robes to be dropped at all) |} Other Drops Trivia *Prior to the graphical update for the elemental spells, the Forgotten mages that used wave spells used the hand animation associated with blast or lower spells. Some mages still use these hand animations, although the spells still use the updated graphics (this has not been fixed yet). *Also before the graphical update, some of the higher-levelled mages used higher-powered wave spells that hit maximum damage consistent with the corresponding surge spells (for example, the highest levelled mages used a variation of Fire Wave with maximum damage of 280, the same as Fire Surge). Although the higher-levelled mages now cast the proper elemental surge spells, they still use the sound effects for the wave spells. This also seems to apply to Mercenary leaders. *With a hidden update, Forgotten mages now bind the player, then move a few squares away (if in melee range) and continue attacking them similar to Astea Frostweb. Very rarely, if in melee range, they will move one space diagonally close to you in melee range also, although this may be a glitch, but possible that it is stuck, depending on the location of you and the mage. fi:Forgotten mage